In areas having cold weather, in particular in the winter, homes require heat to keep the occupants warm. Natural gas is often used as an economical source to generate heat. Natural gas lines may be located in remote areas of the country and require a power source to move the gas in a gas line from point A to point B. Engines, such as turbocharged gas engines may be used as the required power source to move the gas. Turbocharged gas engines are operated at high temperatures and can use natural gas as their fuel source.
An enclosure can be used to store some or all of the turbocharged gas engine components in order to protect the various components during use. However, the enclosure may achieve undesired high temperatures inside the box during the operation of the turbocharged gas engines.
Some turbocharged gas engines may incorporate two turbochargers. Exhaust gases from the engine may be routed into the turbochargers and then directed to the exhaust elbow. The exhaust elbow may be subject to high temperatures as result of being exposed to the engine exhaust gases. An apparatus or method for cooling various components of the exhaust elbow may be desirable. An exhaust elbow may be enlarged to accommodate a cooling system. However enlarging the elbow can create complications particularly at places where space is at a premium. Furthermore, it would be desirable to minimize altering attachment points so that an enlarged, replaced elbow having a cooling system can be made to fit within existing systems with respect to both space limitations and current attachment interfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,185,490 purports to be directed to an exhaust manifold has a head flange constructed for receiving at least two exhaust pipes arranged side-by-side, and includes spaced apart first and second longitudinal flange portions. A mounting assembly is provided for securing the exhaust manifold to a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine in a sealed manor and includes a mounting rail formed with a shoulder which laps over the first longitudinal flange portion and contacts the first longitudinal flange portion in a spring-elastic manner. Plural screw fasteners at least indirectly clamp the second longitudinal flange portion to the cylinder head. However in this patent, the exhaust manifold uses a flange to connect to the engine. At locations where space is at a premium, it would be desirable to have a system and method for attaching a manifold without the use of a flange on the manifold.